Botanical classification/cultivar denomination: Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar Supamon.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Supamonxe2x80x99.
The new Argyranthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Argyranthemum cultivars with numerous inflorescences, interesting inflorescence form, and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in September, 1999, of the Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar Summer Melody, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,763, as the female, or seed, parent, with the Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar Sam, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in September, 2000. The selection of the new Argyranthemum was based on its attractive inflorescence form and ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since September, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Argyranthemum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Supamonxe2x80x99 and distinguish the new Argyranthemum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, mounded, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit, dense and bushy plants.
3. Freely flowering habit with numerous inflorescences per plant.
4. Anemone inflorescence form with light purple-colored ray florets and orange-colored disc florets that become light yellow and eventually light purple with development.
Plants of the new Argyranthemum differ from plants of the female parent, the cultivar Summer Melody, in inflorescence form and ray floret coloration as plants of the cultivar Summer Melody have double-type inflorescences and pink-colored ray florets. In addition, plants of the new Argyranthemum are larger than plants of the cultivar Summer Melody. Plants of the new Argyranthemum differ from plants of the male parent, the cultivar Sam, in inflorescence form and ray floret coloration as plants of the cultivar Sam have daisy-type inflorescences and primrose-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Argyranthemum differ from plants of the cultivar Supait339, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/818,515, and the cultivar Supalav, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/818,517, primarily in floret coloration. Plants of the new Argyranthemum differ from plants of the cultivar Supasat, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/818,494, in inflorescence form and floret coloration.
Plants of the new Argyranthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Cobsing, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,541. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia, plants of the new Argyranthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Cobsing in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Argyranthemum were taller than plants of the cultivar Cobsing.
2. Plants of the new Argyranthemum had darker-colored ray florets than plants of the cultivar Cobsing.
3. Plants of the new Argyranthemum and the cultivar Cobsing differed in inflorescence form as plants of the cultivar Cobsing had daisy-type inflorescences.